Advent Calendar
The Advent Calendar was Dragon Cave's Holiday event for 2019. The event was available from December 25, 2019 through January 8, 2020. An advent calendar door unlocked each day for the first nine days of the event, and gave users a chance to replay mini-games, and participate in decorating events from the Holidays of previous years. Completing mini-games earned candy which could be spent to unlock decoration sets for the decorating events. Calendar Rewards Quick reference of Advent Calendar rewards: Badges All users who participated in the Advent Calendar event received a commemorative badge. Users participating in decorating events (Tree Decorating, Wreath Decorating, Gingerbread House Decorating, and Snow Wars 2) for the first time through the Advent Calendar also receive a version of the original event badges in order to display their decorations to other users. However, the badges display a slightly different text when viewed in the badges page. Holiday_2019_Advent_Calendar_Wreath_badge_screenshot.png|Wreath badge obtained via Advent Calendar event. Holiday_2011_Wreath_Decorating_badge_screenshot.png|Wreath badge obtained via Holiday 2019 decorating event. Day 1 .]] The first day of the Advent Calendar unlocked the Tree Decorating mini-game from the 2010 Holiday event, and the Holiday Cooking mini-game from the 2012 Holiday event. 'Tree Decorating' Decoration sets for the Tree Decorating remained the same as the original event. However, instead of receiving ornaments in presents opened each day, ornament sets could be unlocked using candy earned by playing the other mini-games. Users participating in tree decorating for the first time via the Advent Calendar received a tree decorating badge so their tree may be found via their scroll. However, the badge text is slightly altered, reading "Decorated a tree during the Holiday Advent Calendar" versus "Participated in the 2010 Holiday Contest" Trees that had been decorated in the original 2010 event became editable in their decorated state, and users could rearrange their existing ornaments. To add new ornaments, users needed to re-unlock the decoration sets with candy, even if they had received all the decoration sets in the original event. Tree Decorating via the Advent Calendar did not include a Tree Decorating Contest as the 2010 event did, though users can still share their trees with others with the link: https://dragcave.net/tree 'Holiday Cooking' The Holiday Cooking mini-game behaved similarly to the original 2012 Holiday event. After initializing the game, cooking ingredients would appear throughout the site. Clicking on the ingredients would collect them for use in creating recipes. The ingredients and recipes remained the same as the original game. There was no raffle associated with the 2019 event, so completing recipes did not earn raffle entries as they had in the 2012 event. Instead, discovering and making recipes earned candy, which could be used to unlock decorations in the decorating mini-games. Additionally, while recipe cards did appear alongside ingredients, they were not always "Red Star" recipes, and it was not required that a user collect a "Red Star" recipe card before cooking the dish. Cooking different classes of dish awarded different amounts of candy for the Advent Calendar event: Users playing Holiday Cooking for the first time via the Advent Calendar did not retroactively unlock the pie badge. This is likely because the badge does not serve as a display link for this event as it does for the decorating events. Day 2 .]] The second day of the Advent Calendar unlocked a random Tree Decorating decoration set, and gave users a bonus of 500 candies. No additional mini-games were unlocked on this day. Day 3 The third day of the Advent Calendar unlocked the Wreath Decorating mini-game from the 2011 Holiday event. 'Wreath Decorating' The Wreath Decorating mini-game featured the same decoration sets as the original 2011 event. Instead of unlocking ornaments daily by reading the Holiday Tales, users could unlock their decorations with candy earned in other mini-games. Users decorating a wreath for the first time via the Advent Calendar received a wreath decorating badge, though its text reads "Decorated a wreath during the Holiday Advent Calendar" rather than "Participated in the 2011 Holiday Event". Users who had decorated a wreath in the 2011 event could edit their wreathes in their previously decorated state. To add new ornaments, however, decoration sets needed to be unlocked with candy. Decorated wreathes can be shared via the link: https://dragcave.net/wreath Day 4 ]] On the fourth day of the Advent Calendar event, the Mana Alchemy mini-game became available to play. Completing the game awarded candies which users could spend to unlock decoration sets. The number of candies awarded corresponded to the final score of the game. 'Mana Alchemy' The Mana Alchemy mini-game behaved the same as in the 2014 Holiday event. However, as there was no raffle associated with the 2019 event, completing the game did not earn raffle entries. Additionally, mana shards earned via the game were converted to candies for use in the Advent Calendar event, and large mana shards did not appear around the site as they had in 2014. Day 5 On the fifth day of the Advent Calendar, a random Wreath Decorating ornament set was unlocked. Users were also given a bonus of 500 candies. No additional mini-games were unlocked on this day. Day 6 from Lord of the Rings.]] The sixth day of the Advent Calendar unlocked the Gingerbread House Decorating from the 2012 Holiday event. 'Gingerbread House Decorating' The Gingerbread House Decorating mini-game featured the same decorations as the 2012 event. Unlike the original event, decoration sets needed to be unlocked with candy earned in other mini-games. Additionally, the game did not require a user to bake a gingerbread house in the Holiday Cooking mini-game in order to play. It became available to any user who opened the sixth Advent Calendar door, regardless of whether they had discovered the gingerbread house recipe. Users participating in Gingerbread House Decorating for the first time via the Advent Calendar received a gingerbread house badge, though the text reads "Decorated a gingerbread house during the Holiday Advent Calendar" rather than "Decorated a gingerbread house during the 2012 Holiday Cooking event". Users who had previously decorated a gingerbread house could edit their existing houses, though additional decorations needed to be unlocked with candy. Users can share their gingerbread houses via the link: https://dragcave.net/holidays12_house Day 7 from BBC's Sherlock.]] The seventh day of the Advent Calendar unlocked a random Gingerbread House Decorating decoration set. Users were also given a bonus of 500 candies. No additional mini-games were unlocked on this day. Day 8 from Harry Potter.]] The eighth day of the Advent Calendar event unlocked the Tetris Puzzle mini-game from the 2017 Holiday event. Completing a puzzle earned candies which could be used to unlock decoration sets. 'Tetris Puzzles' The Tetris Puzzles mini-game behaved similarly to the 2017 event. Users need to fit all the puzzle pieces into the game board in order to win, and the puzzles are available at easy (4x5 squares), medium (7x4 squares) and hard (8x6 squares) difficulties. As part of the Advent Calendar, users were awarded candies for completing puzzles rather than earning fire or ice mana. Completing higher puzzle complexities awarded more candies: The holiday story from the 2017 event was not included in the Advent Calendar, and users playing the Tetris Puzzle game for the first time via the Advent Calendar did not retroactively receive the fire-and-ice badge. Day 9 On the ninth and final day of Advent Calendar unlocks, the Snow Wars 2 mini-game from the 2018 Holiday event became available to play. The game does not cost or award candies, but requires its own in-game resources. 'Snow Wars 2' The Snow Wars 2 mini-game behaved the same as it had in the previous year's Holiday event. Users could decorate their forts, as well as build weapons which could be used to attack others. Resources to build decorations had to be collected from the game field, rather than being bought with candy like the other decorating games of the Advent Calendar event. Users who played Snow Wars 2 for the first time via the Advent Calendar received a badge to display their fort. However, the badge text reads "Created a fort in Snow Wars 2" rather than "Participated in the 2018 Holidays Snow Wars 2 event". Category:Events Category:Holiday Category:Christmas